The Little Sister From East of The Reign
by Mp10514
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything Spartacus in this fanfiction. Alos, I'm sorry for anyone or anything that turns out OOC! Thank You for taking your time to read my Fanfiction Also, I will have some German sentences in it. However, I will have a page to go back and look at so anyone who needs it can.
1. Description

Eniola had just turned 20 when her brothers were taken away from her by Romans.

Now 21 she is also being taken from her home by Romans.

She is placed on a ship with other Germans to be sold.

Eniola is lucky enough to know some English and can tell what they are saying.

As the ship hits port, two people enter the ship looking like they were going to buy someone.

However, one of the people that entered told someone she didn't care to know that they were here to free us in German.

Two more people enter in what looks like slave clothes and they kill everyone that wasn't chained.

What will happen when Agron sees Eniola there?

How will Eniola act when hearing Duro is dead?


	2. My Character

Name: Eniola

Nickname: Ola, Eni, and Little Agron

Sex: Female

Race: German

Age: 21

Hair: Short Brown

Eyes: Blue

Weight: 120 lbs

Height: 5 ft 9

Family: Agron and Duro

Friends: Lugo, Totus, Saxa, Donar, Spartacus, Crixus, Mira, Nasir, Naevia, Diotimos, Castus, Gannicus, Oenomaus, and Sanus

Dating: Donar

Weapon: Shield and Spear

* * *

Name: Donta

Sex: Male

Race: German

Age: Baby - Toddler

Hair: Dark Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Family: Agron, Nasir, Donar, Eniola


	3. English - German

Brother, you live? - Bruder, lebst du?

Eniola, what are you doing here? - Eniola, was machst du hier?

What of Duro? - Was ist mit Duro?

What is with this cunt? - Was ist mit dieser Fotze?

How long have I been asleep? - Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?

Since men bring you on the ship. - Seitdem bringen Männer dich auf ein Schiff.

Can you speak English? - Kannst du Englisch sprechen?

I'm Eniola, who are you? - Ich bin Eniola, wer bist du?

Who's there? - Wer ist da?

 **(Nightcore - Demons)**

 **A/N:** I want to add this page so when I do use German in my story and anyone wants to know what it means all they have to do is look back at this page. Also, I'm sorry it's not in order as I use the sentences or words. I first added the ones I could think of using, and then added ones I did use afterward.


	4. Ch1

**"Talking" Thinking**

 **Eniola's POV:**

 **~Dream~**

It was a warm sunny day, and my brothers, Agron and Duro, had gone out hunting earlier. I stayed home and tended to the cows and other animals. It was getting dark and I had not seen them at all yet, and I was starting to get worried. So, I walked out to the forest and was fixing to enter when they came running out.

"Brother, what took y'all so long?" I asked, feeling relieved to see them until I got a look at Duro, he was bleed from a bad cut on his arm. Agron, what is going on?

"They've come to collect more slaves!" He yelled as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the house. "You also need to hide."

"But.." I started but he cut me off.

"No Buts!" Agron screamed, pushing me into the sealer. "You are to stay in here to everyone is gone or dead."

"But, what about you two?" I asked, crying and holding on to his arm.

"We will probably be taken," He explained, smiling at me sadly. "However, I love you Eniola, please stay safe."

"I love you too," I cried as he places stuff in front of the sealer.

"I love you too, Ola," Duro yelled.

"I love you, Du!" I screamed, falling to the floor crying.

It wasn't long after Aron placed everything in sealer doorway that our house was enter. I could hear them fighting right outside, and it didn't sound too good for my brother. I heard someone's body hit the floor.

"Duro!" I heard Agron yell as everything went black

 **~End Dream~**

I shot up off my makeshift bed sweating and crying. For the last few days, I've been having the same dream and I can't figure out why.

 _God Dammit!_ I thought, getting out the bed.

"The sun isn't even out yet," I said as I got dressed. "Might as well go out and get some food for the week."

I had moved out of my old home a few days after everything that happened three years ago. The people that took my brothers had killed out animals and burned what little crops we had. I thought it would be safer if I left, so I have been living in a small cave a few miles away from my old town. Apparently, a lot of people had been taken that night and no one knew where they were taken. I myself hadn't stopped hoping my brothers were alive but as the years drag on it gets harder to believe.

I grabbed the spear I had found three years ago and went hunting. However, I had a bad feeling about today but I needed food. I got to my normal hunting spot and head noises behind me.

"Wer ist da?" I asked in German thinking just someone who might have been close.

No one answered, and I knew it wasn't an animal because it sounded like it was to heavy for the animals I had seen around there. As I was getting ready to turn around something hit the side of my face, knocking me off balance. I fell to the ground had but I jumped us as soon as I regained my senses. I had dropped my spear when I fell so I had to fight without it.

 _Dammit, what am I going to do?_ I thought, looking over at the guy that hit me to see he was twice my size, but he was alone and had only a club.

However, I was wrong about him being alone and was hit in the back of the head and fell unconscious.

 **No One's POV:**

Eniola was taken to the slave trader's ship and placed in a cell with the other women that were caught. What everyone on the ship thought was that their lives were over. However, they had no idea that the night they land at the port in Rome would be their first and last day as slaves.

 **(Nightcore - Believe Me [Deeper Version])**

 **A/N:** Sorry the first chapter is kinda short! I'll try to make the next one longer!


End file.
